I Grew Up
by TheoristEagle
Summary: Set five years after the Cullens left Bella. She has had a lot of growing up. Alice never saw her jump and Edward never returned. What happens when a chance encounter brings them back in her life?
1. Chapter 1

I sat typing in my laptop late at night. I realized when I heard Tyra holler goodnight that it was close to 2 am. I quickly glanced through the 23 new pages that I had written and left my room. I headed to the patio and lit my cigarette.

I always find night to be the most contemplative time. Of course, I have had my moments with blowing a blunt and finding my ass going all philosophical. But I grew up. Gave up that shit for some good ole' Marlboro and now puffing away into the night I feel at peace with myself. A sudden dash in my periphery has me on high alerts and I look towards the foliage, to see a tabby cat's eyes twinkle in the dim street lights.

Its yellowish eyes reminded of the supernatural ever present amidst us. Although I continue to hold the tag of being a danger-magnet, having remotely escaped falling down the stairs two storeys high just today, I have grown up far from the klutz that I was.

Although there are many things that I used to regret, now I have made my peace with every experience and have learnt that they were a necessary step for me to reach where I am. I saw the empty beer bottle littered on the table, which means Tyra would be knocked out till afternoon tomorrow seeing as it was a Sunday. My roomie who acts as a friend cum wing-woman cum chef cum my personal motivational instructor prefers to live the proverbial debauchery based life. From 9-5 when she teaches in preschool, no one can claim she is the same woman who dons a sexy halter top with a fitting mini-skirt to dance in the bars aiming to get wasted till she drops.

Although my continued foray with supernatural things can be called as living life on an edge, I still think I am safer than the company and activities that she prefers. When I moved to Seattle I had enough savings from my first published book to get an apartment. While taking my baby, my Ducatti for a midnight stroll, I came across her fighting with 4 guys. Although in all seriousness it looked like she kicked their asses, I brought out my gun to aid her, which my dad Charlie, always asked me to carry along. She looked at me, I looked at her. She held her hand out, I shook it and asked her if she wanted a lift. She motioned to a duffel bag behind her, motioning how she got kicked out of the one storey she shared with her worthless ex-boyfriend. I brought her home to crash for the night and I went to bed thinking, I will either wake up being ties up and a house robbed of all its possessions or I might find her still asleep in the couch and I may have gained a new-roommate. She surprised me by preparing a decent spread of grub and expressed her desire to cook.

Well that's how I met Tyra. She has had a rough childhood and she majorly grew up in the streets. Few years ago, she saved the life of a lady who was about to be mauled by a bunch of rapists by using her pepper spray and the woman took her in and made her decent enough. Tyra found a liking for kids and ended up teaching in pre-school. She still suffers everyday through her other childhood memories which I haven't ever asked her to explain and she never asks me for my past. We have a good thing going. She is a good friend although I have maintained my distance as I don't want to risk people getting close to me.

I head back inside to finish my assigned quota of 50 pages, before my bitch of an editor sets fire to my ass for not sticking to deadlines. Also, there's only so much one can stare into the backstreets of Seattle before losing their mojo and dozing off.

I had no idea when I slept except to be crudely woken by my alarm with the keyboard print on my face. I groan noticing my stiff neck and try to work on the kinks.

It was about to be Christmas in two weeks and I had planned to do my shopping today. I had to finish writing for my book in two days, so I could leave to Forks on Wednesday evening.

After getting a coffee for myself and hitting a writer's block I decided to head out to get some breakfast.

I wrapped my scarf and buttoned my coat and left my building to walk to a little cafe 6 blocks over. They made some mean pancakes with unlimited helpings of maple syrup for their regular customer aka me who also doubled as their web content writer once in a while. Feeling my hunger going over-board I decided to take my trusted shortcut. I stepped in the lane littered with bins and old spare parts. As I started crossing it, I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I continued to look ahead and started walking while my hands curled around mini-spray bottle and a lightener.

I again heard a ruffling coming right above me. Before I could take my hands out of my pocket, I heard I felt a whole bucket of water being sloshed on me.

"What the fuck!", I cried out while spitting out the salty water.

I heard a chortling coming from behind me and I turned around in indignation to look into a pair of deep red eyes.

 **AN: Please review and guide me. This will not be a Bella/Edward fiction. Not sure which way I will make her go but rest assured it's not going to be with Edward. Regards.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The red eyes sparkled with mirth and a musical voice chimed, "Got you for tricking me into eating Godawful chicken honey. Never mess with a vampire."

I seethed with indignation at the unfound accusation. I cried out, "What the hell Garrett! It was a bet which you lost. I didn't trick you into eating shit. And now I am hungry, cranky and wet. Oh! For god's sake! Wipe off that smirk. You know what I mean."

My vampire bestie gave me his trademark "I am too dazzling to stay mad at" smirk and whipped out a package from behind his back. It had my favourite batch of pancakes, packed with a whole bottle of maple syrup along with a double caramel chocolate donut. Huh. Well I suppose I can let it go this one time. I took the package, turned on my heels and started walking towards a secluded park behind the lane.

Garrett, bless his heart, had already a table set with some tulips adorning the bench. I looked up at him and he offered his nice warm jacket to me.

He smiled and spoke, "So kiddo, how's the new book coming along? Need any innovative ideas? Maybe need some lessons to write those naughty scenes eh? You sure know I am always up for help. Maybe some practical demonstration for educational purposes." Garrett and his perverse flirtations are one thing I can always count on. It's interesting to trace the journey of how I came to sit here in Seattle having a picnic with a red-eyed vampire from the moony eyed girl who worshipped the ground adorned by the golden eyed teenage vamp.

After Edward left me in the woods, I followed him for hours and after walking blindly in the rains I fell clutching at the gaping hole in my chest. Sam, bless his soul, found me and took me home. That night I went to sleep and didn't wake up for over 2 days. I became catatonic for 3 months where I spent my time being a mechanical robot, eating, shitting and sleeping. I went to school and walked around like a zombie alienating everyone who remotely thought of approaching me. I couldn't bring myself to say _his_ name, and I hurt every day thinking about not just boy who crushed my heart and left me broken but I grieved for the family which showered me with love and gave me hope only to squash it and leave without even saying a goodbye.

While Renee called me every two days and tried to engage me in a conversation, all she got was a mute listener. Charlie, who saw his 18 years old daughter crumble in front of his eyes, over a boy, was filled with immense grief. He began to fault himself for being a bad father and for being unable to stop me from getting hurt. Every night I was plagued by nightmares and every night I was back in the woods where my heart crumbled again and again by _him_ , the love of my life leaving me. I knew Charlie used to check on me every night, but I never realized how much it affected him.

Although my hurt kept me from moving on or even trying to live I never stopped to think how my actions affected the ones that I loved. I had my wakeup eventually though. At that time, I considered the events to be a surreal affair, but now that I think about it, some things need to occur in one's life in order to jostle us and make us see sense again.

Just to get rid of Charlie's nagging and his suggestions to ship me off to Renee I made plans to watch a zombie-horror movie with Jessica in Port Angeles. Although for me the whole thing was just a sham which I had to pretend in order to keep Charlie off my back, the first shock that I received was when I realized that I could relate and see myself in a zombie more than the young teenage heroine. Again, I mumbled at the irony that I would see myself as an undead creature. Instead of being creeped out at that thought, it gave me a sense of belonging and closeness to _him_.

Leaving the movies, as we made our way towards McDonalds, we saw a bar and four men were standing by it near their bikes. They looked so similar to the ones I had encountered in a similar setting, I couldn't help walking towards them while ignoring Jessica's panicked words of caution. As I was getting near, I clearly heard Edward's voice asking me to leave them and not put myself in danger. The adrenaline rush that I felt, jostled me into a state of living and I felt myself getting out of the comatose state I perpetually existed. I found my mind being overloaded by the gravity of the situation and while I found a perverse pleasure in acknowledging the fact that my subconscious had conjured Edward with such preciseness, and now I have a way to be close to him even if it was a fabricated reality, a part of me was panicking too.

Once I came home, I ignored Charlie's attempts to talk to me and just informed him that I am going to bed. I didn't even acknowledge whether he had dinner or why was he looking so upset. I went to my room, took my toiletries to the bathroom and let myself acknowledge the fact that I heard his voice. There was no way I was not going to listen to it again. I saw a razor in the cabinet and for a moment I thought of taking it to my wrist, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, whether it was an aversion to suicide or the responsibility I felt towards my parents, I am not sure.

After going to my room, I switched off the lights and got inside my covers. I heard Charlie coming up to check on me and when I heard the door to his room close, I got up and pulled of a couple of sheets from my closet. I tied them together and tightly tied one end to my windowsill. I felt a rush of adrenaline thinking of what I was about to do. I realized this was the only way I can hear him. I started climbing down and held on tightly for my life. I made the slow descent while my heart was pounding all the way. I reached the bottom of my makeshift rope and jumped the last bit while I switched on my flashlight. I made my way towards the woods. My consciousness berated me for being so stupid and for willingly putting my life in risk but all I wanted was to push my limits and if as an additional bonus, 'dangerous things' lurking in the woods, made a meal out of me, then so be it.

I walked a few steps inside the treeline and the darkness was creeping on me. I heard the hooting of the owls and the critters of the night made the most haunting noise. I felt an uneasiness like I was being constantly watched. I knew I should run back the way I came, but I felt glued to the spot. I took a step ahead and I felt something move towards my right. I whirred and when the light from my flashlight swamped that place, I could see nothing. I again sensed eyes on me. I took another step towards that direction.

"Bella, stop it right now and go back immediately!", I heard his angelic voice.

I couldn't help the giddy pleasure which overtook me for a moment and I took another step.

"Bella, please love, go back. This is not safe. Run back.", his voice cautioned me again and I felt it much closer than before.

I heard a twig snap in that direction and instead of running away like a sane person, I took another step towards it. My hallucination took on a new form and now I could see Edward, with his ethereal beauty standing to my right and crying out for me to stop and turn back. I continued to stare at him thanking my unconscious mind for this gift through which I will stay connected to him, no matter how fake it was. Suddenly I heard a wold howling from that direction which jolted me into awareness.

The imaginary Edward vanished, and I started running backwards and when the treeline was just behind me, I turned on my heels and ran away from there back to my home. I used the spare key which I carried with me because let's face it I may be able to climb down owing to an adrenaline high in my desperate attempt to see Edward, but there was no way I would be able to safely climb up. I would have been stuck midway with either being a lamb chop for a wolf or for my dad to find me hanging in the morning and commit me to an institute.

Luckily Charlie didn't wake up and I made my way to my room with soft footsteps. I untied the bedcovers hanging from window and climbed under my sheets. I kept hearing his voice in my head and with thoughts pondering in this direction, I fell into a restless sleep.

The next day morning when I awoke after another futile attempt to avoid the nightmares, where strangely a wolf's howling had started to feature too, I made a beeline to leave for school. I just picked up a Granola bar and didn't acknowledge Charlie as in my head I started contemplating more crazy ideas to see or hear him. I barely listened to what the teachers were saying. I couldn't wait to take up the next adrenaline rush inducing activity. All through this there was a tiny voice of reason nagging at me but I persistently avoided it to continue with my asinine scheming.

That evening I went home and started using my ancient computer and it's dial up internet to search for some options. I remembered Jacob Black, the nice kid from La Push, to whom I had made a pathetic attempt at flirting for getting information on the Cullens. I also recalled how Billy Black had tried to discourage me from fraternizing with them and I was sure he would be celebrating their departure. Jacob seemed like a buff kid who engaged in several physical activities, so I decided to pay a visit to La Push the next day after school.

That night as I was twisting and turning being in the throes of my nightmare, the windows in my room, which I used to intentionally leave open in the hopes of certain someone returning, started rattling due to wind and I woke up from my nightmare. I heard a muffled sound coming from downstairs, so I slowly made my way down keeping to the shadows. While I reached the bottom stairs, I realized it was Charlie who was on phone and the man who always maintained an impassive demeanour and an unemotional façade, had tears streaming down his eyes and he looked so broken.

For an irrational moment, my first thought was about Edward and maybe something happened to him. Then I heard him saying to the other person, "I failed her Renee. I don't know what to do. I failed as a husband and I always wanted to be there for Bella, but I failed her too. You should ask her to come back. I don't think I can survive seeing her throw her life away and knowing I didn't have it in me to help my baby girl from whatever hell she is going through. God Renne, I am such a loser. I…I feel her sorrow every day. You know she clutches her chest as if she is going to fall apart. What happened to my baby girl Renne. I was so happy to know that after all these years, she decided to give her father a chance but now I hate myself for it. Maybe she was safe away from here, away from living with me."

He gave an anguished sob and I saw an empty bottle of Jim Bean lying next to him. My first thought was to panic and decide to fight against anyone and everyone who would take me away from Forks. I couldn't leave. What if _he_ came back. What if _he_ found my room empty and decided that I have moved on and never contacted me again. I can't do that to _him_. No, I will have to wait here and wait for my love to come back and let me be a part of _his_ life.

Another sob from Charlie brought me back from my musings and I looked at this man, whom I had never seen in a less than immaculate state, looking so torn and crying tears for his daughter. I felt a foreign feeling in me. It was not the sadness which used to impale me, it was more. It was…was it guilt? Was I guilty about Edward leaving? No, that doesn't sound right.

Charlie spoke again saying, "Renee if I find that boy, I swear I will shoot him even if it's the last thing I ever do in my life. He broke my baby girl so badly that is barely alive. I will not leave that son of a bitch. IF he ever enters Forks, it would be the last thing that he ever does."

He balled his fists and hit at the glass table in front of him. His hands started bleeding, yet his eyes had a red tinge, that of a man who had no hope. He spoke defeatedly, "I have lost my Bells. Take her back and keep her safe. At least make her live again. I will do anything she wants. Anything. If seeing me will trigger memories I will remove myself from her life if that's what's required. I will survive with just what you tell me about her. I will do anything for my baby girl to crack a smile again. Talk to her Renee, please help her, help me."

He didn't even realize the blood dripping from his hand as he wallowed in his grief. I couldn't bear to stand there any longer, looking at my dad, who looked so defeated because of me. I wanted to go help him despite my aversion to blood but I knew that he would never want me to see him in this state. Although I could never imagine him breaking down in front of Renee of all people.

I walked back to my room in a daze and I locked my door. I knew Charlie would not come up to look but I wanted to be completely alone with my thoughts and feelings.

I felt numb. This was different from when _he_ …. _no Edward_ left me. It was not just my chest where it felt like a gaping hole but my whole being felt like being sucked into an invisible vortex. I couldn't breathe, and I started hyperventilating. I went up to my windows and sat on the window sill with my feet dangling outside. I could see the night sky and my eyes scanned the horizon over the woods. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started thinking logically like a sane person for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

I found a hand waving in front of my face, "Earth to Swan, Earth to Swan!"

I waved his hand away and resumed eating my sandwich.

"I was just thinking about my post-Cullens phase," I told him after a minute.

He started snickering as he always did at my idiocy. He chimed in, "you mean when you were zombified by emo virgin boy."

I gave him a stare before cracking a smile. He never failed to make fun of the Cullens, despite his friendship with Carlisle. I have moved on from the Cullens that I just don't care about them anymore. They are just another set of people I knew just like my high school friends or the wolves of La Push.

"So, what's the update? Did you miss me during your Oh-So-Epic adventures fighting the crocodiles of Amazon?" I asked him while swallowing my last bite.

"You know I did. Although not necessarily all the time when I was busy wrestling with a certain trio of sisters, if you know what I mean," he finished with a wink.

I gave him a lopsided grin before commenting, "Sweet…so they are off the bucket list then. Were you successful in asking Zafrina to show you the image of standing atop Burj Kalifa while doing it? That would actually knock that out of your checklist seeing at its improbability in real life."

"Enh…yeah…about that…apparently Zafrina has a wild side and is not much of listener. Thinks mostly above dark caves and dungeons. This one time when she was really sleepy, we flew on cloud nine. Like literally that's what she made me see."

"Haha…that's just….god you vamps are crazy. I am so much better off dating normal men, who take you for movies and the only worry of their bites, is the embarrassing hickey to deal with next morning," I shrugged.

HE looked at me oddly before speaking up, "Young lady, when was the last time you dated? Six months ago? Dan or Don was it? I have told you countless times. Give them a chance. You are not being chased by monsters all the time for you to be so apprehensive. You are an associate of the supernatural world. They are always going to surround you. Atleast you walk with the knowledge of predators living along you instead of being ignorant and risking your lives. So why this hesitation? I know for sure it's not the lingering Eddy boy effect, but then what is it?"

I frank my coffee while I watched the way the sun lit the top of his Adonis worthy hair. I looked back into those deep red orbs before replying, "It's not I am still hung-over Edward. That ship sailed long ago. I am just not able to form new connections. I go out for a couple of times. Hell, I have even taken men to bed, but I can't seem to develop feeling much. It's like I am always waiting for something which continuously evades me, you know. There's this hollow lonely feeling in some corner, which while not oppressing, definitely is bothersome. It won't feel complete till that part gets filled I guess."

He looked at me while considering my words. He cracked a smile and picked up my almost empty coffee mug. "Here's to finding someone who can in all sense complete you," he said with a mock head bow and drank up the last vestiges of coffee.

He scrunched up his face but thankfully did not throw-up. I don't know why he bothers to eat human food. He always mutters something about at least experiencing the texture if not the taste. God knows where he goes pukes his guts out. I mean I am curious about insects doesn't mean I will go chug of creepy crawlies now is it?

"Well it was nice of you to show up Gar. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can you quickly come to the point, and show me what have you got for me, my love."

He chuckled lightly as he took a leather pouch, that was hung from his belt.

Garret took out a round stone from the bag, which had the carvings of a man wrestling with a alligator. It was difficult to be sure, as it was really old and barely the lines of the markings could be made out.

He held it out to her and said, "A really old civilization could have existed in part of the Amazon forest that were previously considered to be uninhabited. Now I couldn't delve on it further, but this was one of the rare finds Kachiri had. Even found some pottery shard, but most of them were irreparably damaged. Look over it and tell me what next."

I looked at it carefully before pocketing it in my jeans and stood up.

"As enchanting as it has been, I am off. I need to go get my shopping done today so that I can pack up and leave to Forks in two days' time. You are coming over for Christmas Eve, aren't you? Dad is looking forward to meeting you."

He easily cleared the table and nodded his head, "Would not miss it for the life of me. I can't wait to taste your cooking as usual," he winked at me.

I laughed at the thought of him trying to vicariously live the life of a human through us. Circumstances were such that Garret was close friends with my dad too as well as the wolves. I live a life that is interwoven with creatures outside our realm and I am stark in the middle of it.

I said my goodbyes and started to leave. Occasionally he tends to accompany me for shopping but since I had to buy presents, I decided to undertake it on my own else the kill joy would blurt it out even before anybody had unpacked their gifts.

After reaching home, I quickly took a shower and poked in my head into Tara's room. She was blissfully still passed out. I wrote a quick note for her and headed out in my car to the shopping center in the city. I would have loved a good ride in my Ducatti but practicality first.

Within the first hour I had managed to buy a very classy yet alluring lingerie for Tess. She was finally in a proper relationship since the past six months, and the guy was grounded enough for both of them. I am sure a bridesmaids' duty was on the cards in the coming months if the way he kept asking questions about Tess were any indication.

Just as I was heading out, a sheer burgundy piece caught my eye. I was invariably drawn to it. It seemed like a perfect fit and it would nicely show off the right curves without being slutty. On an impulse I decided to splurge a little. Who knew if Paul might still be up for a romp in the sheets. That is if he didn't have a flavor of the month hanging on his arms or if he was yet to imprint. Last I heard, he was blissfully single flirting with me on call. Still two months is a long time for a person like Paul and he could even be on the verge of getting married when see him couple of days.

I walked into a men's apparel store featuring prominent brands to buy something for my favourite wolves. I was planning to give them something formal as most of them might graduate from college soon, and I am sure not one of those hot-shots thought of stitching a suit. As I was perusing through the tie section, I felt a strange draft and the hairs at the back of my neck stood straight. I knew this feeling. I had felt it countless times. Hell, I had even felt it this morning, when Gar drenched me. But, I knew this time it was different. It was not Garret coming over to surprise me. It was someone else.

I turned towards to look behind me slowly, and their standing in all their mighty glory was the blond beauty with a perpetual haughty look, Rosalie. I couldn't breathe for a second but composed myself. Well this was a surprise. But, they don't call me Hells Bell for nothing back home. Enh well maybe I should not poke her. But, turning my back as if I didn't even know her would have been mighty rude and I didn't want to give her the added satisfaction. I was above vengeance and such petty high-school stuff but that didn't mean I couldn't make them flustered as they perpetually did to me back then.

I smiled warmly at her and gosh it felt so good to see her eyes widen.

I walked towards her and being my impulsive self, I hugged her tightly for a couple of seconds before taking a step back. She...well…she seemed to have gone into shock. That's all I can say. I should be the one in pain what with hugging a stone, but she seemed dumbfounded. My heart was stuttering with pleasure. I am sure she mistook it for nerves. Whatever makes her sleep at night, or not.

"Hello Rose! how have you been? How is high-school? Still in senior grade I suppose? How is everyone? Oh, look at me sprouting off all these questions! You look good btw, as usual, as if not even a day has passed," I winked at her.

If it was possible, she just felt more shocked. I was surprised to see her golden eyes widen to impossibly large lengths. Well I sure didn't know the medical procedure to bring out a vampire from shock. Maybe, I can scratch myself a little and she might shrug off this look? Or I will just call Gar to help out. Although I am pretty sure, that where one Cullen goes, as hell someone else will go.

Look at that, I hadn't even completed the thought, before I saw a small person streak to the entrance. My eyes automatically checked out the new arrival and I was not at all surprised to see little Alice, standing with both the hands loaded with bags and staring at me with the same expression.

Interesting.

So, vampires can go into shock. Ok, now it was getting just plain awkward. Afterall how long can I have this stupid fake smile pasted on my face. I ain't a vampire. My face hurts dammit.

I turned to Alice and smiled even more warmly. Yup smiling for extended period of time does hurt. More you stretch your face; more painful it is. I am pretty sure if anyone was searching or looked at from a third-party perspective, they would think I am more in pain or smelled a particularly nasty fart but definitely not smiling.

"Oh My God Alice, I was just talking to Rose. Its so good seeing you here. You look great by the way," cue the little tear.

Blondie seemed to finally come out of her stupor and looked at Alice stupidly. Alice finally left her spot and almost drifted towards me in a dream like trance with a hopeful expression. Ah, bugger it, why the heck can't teenagers move on. I hope she doesn't sprout shit like missing me and wanting me to meet her family.

"Bella. This is such a surprise! I can't even…you look so different and I didn't see. Why can't I see? I missed you much Bella!"

Aw, the little nymph was hugging me, more like crushing me to a stone pillar. So, this is what ancient corporal punishments might have felt like. Uncomfortable. I wonder how I put up with the whole Edward nonsense. God, I was dumb, like seriously mentally challenged.

"Me too Alice, me too! Oh, it's all just such a pleasant surprise. I can't even begin telling you how much exited I am," I provided.

Oh boy, I think my face is going to be stuck in a permanent smile and I would look like one of those excessively botox induced women. Maybe now that it's been a decent three minutes since this whole drama began, I can stop smiling. Yes, I think three minutes covers it for pleasant acquaintances.

Alice was smiling madly at me, with her golden eyes rolling back occasionally. I guess she was trying to see the future but failed miserably. Oh, poor baby. So lost without her powers she is. Well most of the Cullens are. You stripe them of their powers and their family façade, you will be left with a bunch of predators stuck in a world with no idea of how to hunt or how to survive. Survival of the fittest bitches!

"Oh God Bella, just wait till I tell the others about you. They will be so excited to meet you. We have all been drifting apart since we left Bella. I am so sorry we never contacted you. We are very sorry. But Edward told us…Oh I am sorry Bella..I…," she floundered looking at Rosalie.

The blondie to her merit was just staring at the situation with a disinterested face with the occasional scowl. Well I didn't mind her much. If I recall only her and Jasper were the most honest members of the entire clan. Grr…Its all because of Gar. His constant reference to the aforementioned beauty queen as 'blondie' has really rubbed on me. Enh well, its not like I know her better. Blondie it is!

I turned to Alice who was still stumbling across words. Did she think I would still be hung-over her emo brother? After all these years? Who did she think I was!? Severus Snape? And what her brother is Lily Potter? God these vamps need a reality check desperately.

I cupped her shoulders and started, "Alice, stop saying sorry. I don't mind listening about Edward." Her eyes widened when I said his name out. Damn, this is going to be tough but super fun. Who knew Christmas would come an entire week early! Goodie!

I explained as if talking to a child, ignoring the narrowing eyes of blondie, "I am totally fine with whatever happened. There is nothing to forgive. How is everyone doing? How is Edward? Still playing the distant heartthrob at school I guess." I again winked at her. What was it with me and winking today. Either I was developing some serious eye-problem or its real fun to screw with the vampire clan unfit to be called vampires.

"Bella! I am so glad you are not angry with me. You have to come home. Esme is dying to meet you. So is Emmet, he wants his younger sister back. The entire family fell apart Bella. Edward just stays alone. I told him that you both are meant for each other and he can't fight fate. But he didn't…" she continued on and on oblivious to my mounting horror and apparently blondie's too.

Before she could build her castle of dreams with a completely red-eyed Bella hopping around with her emo brother chugging at Bambi, I needed to stop her. I interrupted her mid tirade, "So yeah, about that…I don't really fancy the whole vampire gig anymore man. I mean it was all fun, but I was a teen. You know how it is. We all do silly stuff. Anyways let those things be. I am sure we all have moved on and anyways I am on my way to do a whole lot of shopping, so maybe I will see you later alright?"

She looked shocked at my words, but immediately recovered as she saw me heading back towards the tie section.

"But Bella, I am sure you don't mean that. Edward has been waiting for you…"

I cut her before she can go on, "Alice come on. I am sure he will find a young virginal woman to be his chaperone and to be chaperoned. But listen, lets talk all that later ok. It was really great meeting you, but I do need to catch up with work. Too much work and too little time. I am sure we all don't have the luxury unlike a few right?" There's that sly wink again. Maybe a trip to the ophthalmologist might not be in vain.

She again seemed to search for words. Luckily Blondie came to both our rescue. She seemed to appraise me with a different look. Maybe it was me not jumping at the name of Edward, that made her loosen up. Well well, look at that. I did a little jig at the thought of Rosalie aka Blondie Anonymous, finally looked at me with anything less than distaste. Now this would be a great fireside story at La Push, that is if I could keep the growls at bay.

"Alice, Bella is right. It was nice catching up, but we need to leave. People are waiting for us. Maybe we can catch up later," she pulled Alice with her.

"Of course, Bella. Shall we exchange numbers? Will you come to our house? We have one in Seattle."

Okay. This is awkward. I sure didn't want to give her my number. I thought if I played nice without creating a drama, she might move on. But apparently vampires are not so smart in understanding human social etiquettes. Last I checked 'let's catch up later' meant dismissal. At the same time, I didn't want to appear rude. What can I say, occupational hazard? Be nice. Act nice. Smile for the photos and autographs.

"Well how about this Alice, I keep travelling so my sim is mostly disconnected. How about you give me your number, and I will call you and we can make plans?"

"Yes, yes Bella. That will work. I have so much to plan. We need to meet soon. Everyone will be expecting you!"

"Ok nice, so see you around," I quickly turned around to drop the ties I had previously picked up and decided to hunt for the presents somewhere else.

I heard Alice squeak, "Bella, my number!"

"Oops I forgot, so yeah tell me about it," I faked another of those painful smiles.

She ratted it out and before she could further delay me, I gave the uncomfortable pillar another hug, called out my goodbye and started walking out quickly. Till I left the other way and ducked in to restroom, I didn't slow down to think about them.

I let out a breath and started banging my head against the door slowly. Of all the rotten luck, I had to be disturbed in the only place where I can buy everything. Now just to avoid confrontation and an over-eager Alice, I will have to go out of my way and shop elsewhere. And no place housed everything I wanted like here. This is a mess. Well maybe this time, I will have to resort to buy from Amazon after all. I wasn't a big fan as I still believed in a personal touch. But, seriously if I have to pick between shopping online and spending more time with pixie and blondie, the former wind hands-on. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe I can buy more things to please the obscure tastes of people I call friends and family.

I came out of my stall and washed my face. After reapplying my mild make-up, I decided to head out to meet my publisher and get on with other works for the day. When I looked to call my publisher, I saw Alice's number on my screen. With a smile, I deleted the only sane thing I should have probably done years ago and left my merry way:

'DELETE.'

 **So, as you all know I have posted after a long time. But I am getting back on my game. Let me know if any beta readers are interested. Also, tell me if I should switch the rating to a M. Nothing major has happened yet, so I didn't think so. Apart from that if you have any ideas or any questions please drop a review or a pm..:)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to head back to Forks. With my car packed to the brim with all the gifts I had purchased, and my notes as well as the books I used for researching my current book that took up quite a lot of space, I called out my goodbyes to Tyra. I had strategically hidden her gift so that she won't be able to find it till Christmas.

As I was driving I got Garret's call.

I was really into the scenic route I was taking while jamming to my favourite music, that I decided to let my voice mail pick it up. But Garret persistently kept calling, so the third time, I stopped the car on the side and picked it up.

"What's gotten in your knickers in a twist? A girl can't even drive peacefully these days," I huffed in annoyance.

"Bella," Garrett began with a sigh and I was instantly on high alert. As a rule, Garrett never sighed. HE was never weary and annoying chip and upbeat all the time. When he wore down, some shit was seriously up.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"You are not going to like what I am about to say, Bella," he began, "well, when you called me about bumping into Alice and Rosalie, I laughed it off but then I did some digging."

I recalled the time when I called Garrett that night and recounted my encounter with part of the Cullen clan. He laughed like a maniac listening to my attitude and the looks on Alice and Rosalie's face. I vaguely recall him even saying he could give a hand or a leg for some time to see this happening.

"And…," I prodded on.

"It seems that they are back."

"Back where?"

"Back back…"

"Cut the crap and tell me what is going on!"

He seemed hesitant before beginning, "I mean they are back in Forks. In their precious glass house."

I didn't reply for a minute as I processed this. I could feel myself breathing a little heavily, as the implication behind this hit me. They have come back for me or because of me.

"Bella?...Are you there? Listen tell me where you are, and I will come there right now."

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and spoke slowly, "Garrett, it's fine. I am fine. Let them come. We don't have any jurisdiction to ask anyone to come to anyplace as long as they don't bother me. I anyways met two of them. How will it matter if I see the others? Yes, for a moment the thought of meeting Edward unnerved me, but it's gone now. It was just a simple hesitation any person has while having to encounter their ex. I don't care about any of them. You know that. I am completely fine. And don't worry about me. I will be home soon. Why don't you meet me there? Even Jake might come over. We can sit and talk it out and make sure the Cullens don't create a nuisance."

Garrett's tone seemed light when he replied, "Atta girl! That's the Bella I know. I will be there by tonight and we can talk about it. I wonder what they say when they come to know things about you."

I had to smirk at that.

"Well good thing they can't get heart attack, else I imagine Edward must be the first to pop dead on the spot."

Garrett laughed at that and saying how he would meet me soon, cut the call.

I was a little anxious. Not about the Cullens returning but about their reaction and the impending outcome. I hoped that Edward didn't do something rash. I do have a soft spot for him even if he was just a teenager with perpetual issues. I didn't want to see him get killed. Besides I might not have stumbled into the supernatural world if not for them, so I could thank them for that. All things said and done, I want nothing to do with them except being acquaintances. So, if they try weasel their way back into my life they are in for a surprise.

I shook myself off and cleared my thoughts. I stared the music again and headed towards my house.

As I pulled into my driveway, I saw my dad's cruiser standing and I couldn't help smiling. He was going to love the new fishing rod that I have got for him, with hi-tech features. That and a blazer for his retirement party.

I got out and saw my dad striding from the door with open arms. I hugged him, and he looked me over accessing me over. He looked tired but happy.

"Bells, you look good. I have missed you so much."

"Me too, dad. Help me take my stuff in. I want to hear all about your date with Sue from Friday."

He laughed and move towards my car. While unloading he gave me some details about how they went to the new Italian Bistro, which had opened in the neighbourhood.

Once we managed to get everything upto my room, we settled in the couch with a bottle of beer. I can't imagine that once there was so much awkwardness between us. Forget hugging, we didn't even have more than 5 words to talk to each other. While I was with Edward, I so badly wanted immortality with him, that I didn't even stop to think what it would do to Charlie and Renee. Thankfully, those times are behind me.

"Bells, when is your submission for the new book. I can see you have got quite a lot of work with you. I hope you find time to spend with your old man," he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Of course, dad. You don't have to worry about that. I just got it as backup, if I get bored or have free time. We will do everything as usual. Go fishing, attend bonfires in La Push, cook a grand feast for Christmas. Although I think this time I might have Sue over here to help me most of the times it seems."

Charlie smiled sheepishly before saying, "Well she does cook well. Imagine having to cook for two wolves every day."

I could empathise. Every time I came back to Forks, I had to host at least four dinners for the wolves to stop pestering me. And yes, Charlie knew all about the supernatural. He knew about the vampires and the werewolves and several other that I shared with him. I had decided long back not to hide anything from him.

I needed to tell him about the Cullens' return. But, I was not sure how to broach it. He did see me at my worst phase and I didn't want him to carry over his left-over anger or do something rash like trying to shoot Edward, despite knowing its futile probability.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me curiously.

"So..I wanted to tell something," I began, unsure of how to continue.

He gave a smile and spoke up, "Is this about the return of the sparkly family of vamps my dear."

His sarcasm didn't help me as I stuttered for a while. I gave a mental slap to myself because of course Garret must have called him. He is a self-appointed guardian it seems. Bloody hell.

"You already knew," I deadpanned.

Charlie to my surprise have a hearty laugh and said, "Come on Bella, you should no me better than that. I mean I would love to pop some bullets in Edward's head, but I will be equally happy when you tear him a new one."

I narrowed my eyes as I said, "Dad, I am not planning to cause a scene or pick up a fight. I in fact want to ignore them altogether. But if we do cross paths, which I suspect might be soon, I will behave the same way does when meeting someone we know in life, distant acquaintances you know."

Charlie looked at me before bowing his head in acceptance. He knew that I have moved on way too much in life for this shit to rattle me. My only scepticism was regarding his opinion. Since he is worried about it, the topic shall rest.

"Bells, we are to head to La Push tonight. They are having a feast in your honour."

"Bwah..honour it seems," I scoffed.

He smiled before conceding, "Alright every one needed a reason to party and on a serious note they all are psyched up to meet you."

I was eager to meet them too and in particular if to see if Paul was available.

Hmmm….it was going to be an interesting evening.


	5. Chapter 5

After catching up with dad, I decided to start with cooking for tonight's feast. The wolves always like meatier food and every time I made sure to learn something extravagant. Cooking has become somewhat a passion of mine, and if you don't find me with my nose dipped in a book or typing away lost in my la-la-land, you will find me in the kitchen, experimenting with dishes. No wonder Tyra never wants to move out.

I had purchased all the requisite ingredients with me, as I was completely aware of Charlie's inability to shop let alone cook. He mostly managed with all the food I leave him for re-heating or a simple sandwich. One more reason why I was pleased with Sue being in his life. He completely deserved to be loved by someone.

I had decided on preparing Standing Rib Roast with Cabernet au Jus and Pimento – Cheese cakes, recipes I had particularly leant for this occasion. My dad scoffed at the name and went up to his room already rubbing his stomach. I was eager for the wolves to try them out. It works wonders for a girl when hot-shot men tell her that she cooks like a goddess. I am allowed to be cherish that!

As I started chopping the vegetables, I heard Charlie call out to me that he had to go to the station for some time but will be back within a couple of hours. As I didn't expect anyone to come by, and since Charlie and the wolves had keys to the house, I plugged my earphone and started grooving to music along with cooking.

After a couple of minutes, breaking through my reverie, I heard some persistent noise. I turned off the music and removed my earphones to be assaulted by the loud noise of the front door banging and the bell ringing simultaneously. Covering my ears with my hands, I made my way to the door and wrenched it open. On the other side stood the pair of siblings who were born to make my life a hell.

"What the hell is wrong with you both?!" I shouted while trying to nurse back my eardrums to normal.

Alice looked sheepish while Edward looked like he had seen a ghost.

In any other situation, I might have felt some remaining feelings or a flutter of nervousness. But, after messing with door, and pissing me off, all I felt was anger for Edward.

"Bella," Alice hugged me again.

This time, I didn't plaster on a fake smile, because you don't do that shit every time. Apparently, this didn't go unnoticed by Alice who cocked her head with concern. I pulled back and said, "Hello Alice, hi Edward, any particular reason why you decided to assault my ears?"

Was it cold hearted? Maybe. Did I care? Not in the least.

"Bella," Edward began, "I am sorry. I was worried about you."

My eyebrows started travelling upward.

"Worried?"

Sensing my mood, Alice chipped in, "Bella, I told him you would be fine and that you were busy. But he thought you might be in trouble since you didn't open the door for the past couple of minutes. I mean he was about to come break the door, but I told him you might not appreciate seeing him suddenly."

I gaped at both of them. Were they for real? Really, I had better things to do than argue with teenage vampires. Jeez, maybe people really, don't grow out of their mental age, no matter how many years one stays alive.

"O..k…Let's say I go with it. Now, what is this visit all about?"

Edward seemed to unable to stop looking at me and at this point it was turning creepy. Gosh, he still looked like a kid, and he wanted me to go on aging. What did he think? He would be my dirty secret when I am 50? Bloody hell, I was no Mrs. Robinson.

He came forward and said, "Bella, I am sorry. I…you, I have missed you. You look good"

I had several snarky retorts at the tip of my tongue. Really Edward? You missed me you piece of ass? What happened to it will be like you were never even there? Taking a deep breath, I ignored the thoughts because, being in the book business, I knew how to keep up a calm façade in the face of harsh critics. This was nothing new. Besides it would be fun to screw with him.

I smiled pleasantly and said, "You too look great Edward. How have you been?"

He once again seemed shocked at his words. I guess he was expecting me to be angry. Gosh, curbing my anger was totally worth it. Well to be honest, I wasn't much angry, more like pissed off and irritated. You know the feeling? Like when the internet doesn't work, or videos start buffering.

He spoke up, "Bella, are you…you are not…not angry?"

He seemed so shocked that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, I am not angry Edward, why would I be? How is everyone? What are you doing back in Forks by the way? Wouldn't it be to conspicuous if you all look the same after so many years?"

Seeing my nonchalant and almost cheerful vibe mixed with my casual questions, Edward's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Alice was also staring at me with surprise. Well I was being rude by not inviting them inside, but I just wasn't in the mood, and they didn't seem to mind.

Well almost.

"Can we come inside Bella?", the pixie chirped up.

Time for fake smiling again.

"Sure, why not. Come on in. Don't mind me but I have to continue working in the kitchen."

They nodded and followed me inside.

I thought the next time I will see Edward in my house, would be weird on various levels. But, in all honesty I felt nothing. Even the mild irritation I felt had vanished and all that was left was my eagerness for tonight. I considered the two vampires standing in my kitchen doorway akin to nosy neighbours. While they were busy looking at the kitchen and at each other, I discretely placed my phone against the oven and pressed the record button. Call it another contribution to tonight's party.

"So is Carlisle going to join the hospital again?" I tried making small talk as I realized these two were still reeling either from shock or from some dumb vampire syndrome.

I expected Alice to reply, but it was Edward who started, "Bella, I know you are angry and that's why you are ignoring me."

That son of a bitch! I stopped dicing the tomatoes and turned towards him. Well Bella, time to put your game face on.

"Edward! I am shocked you would think so. Aren't you standing in my kitchen? Why would you think I am ignoring you? Either you are dense or deluded my friend. If anything, it is you who is ignoring my questions," I finished raising my perfect eyebrow, if I may say so myself.

He seemed to be thinking hard or constipated. I couldn't decide which one. More and more time spent with him made me realize what a naïve fool I was.

Alice smiled at me and pulled at Edward's hand. "She is fine Edward. Bella everyone is waiting to meet you. We haven't decided whether we will be staying or not. But we were in Seattle and we wanted to come back here. We were hoping to meet you. I have missed you so much! I wanted to contact you, but I couldn't. Edward….I mean…the situation you know," she finished hastily looking at Edward.

I surmised that the asshole was the reason behind it all. I took this as a cue to make Edward squirm a little. "Edward, did you ask your family to not contact me? I mean I understand that you wanted a clean break and all but isn't this a little extreme and not to mention hurtful? You took away an entire family I had come to know as my own," I finished glaring at him.

Although he seemed disturbed by my words, he started to seem normal. Maybe because he was expecting me to shout at him the whole time. Edward feeling comfortable? Not happening under my watch. Time to turn the table.

I flashed him a big smile suddenly, "You thought I was going to say all that? Jeez Edward! Chill out man. I told you I am not angry. Besides I don't blame you. I am sure it would have been extremely awkward for both of us if I kept hearing things about you. I mean even I wouldn't want Charlie to hangout with guys I have dumped right? Although he never listens to me so better, yet I never introduce them anymore," I finished with a wink.

His head snapped up and he seemed to be glaring at me. Oops. I guess imagining my boyfriends didn't set well with him. Well, tough luck pretty boy. You are in for a huge surprise if mentioning boyfriends affronts you so much. Hell, even Alice looked shocked at this moment. I turned back and rolled my eyes. Suck kids they were.

Edward started to say something, but Alice beat him to it and spoke up, "Bella come by the house. We can wait and take you today. Everyone is very eager to meet you."

My eyebrows once more vanished into my hair. I didn't even bother turning around before replying, "umm, Alice, as you see I am busy today. I will see if I can come by later."

I tried to reply as diplomatically as possible curbing all murderous thoughts. Why did they have to annoy me today? I mean gods today was literally my first day back in Forks. And the delicate dish I had decided to make needed extreme care.

I hoped they would tuck their fangs inside and run to their mommy, but my wish was in vain.

Alice once again chirped in, "Bella who are you cooking for so much? Are you throwing a party?"

Now this was going to be interesting. I once again turned around slowly and faced her excited face. I cleared my throat before replying with an extra bounce to my voice, "yes I am cooking for the bonfire at La Push. And you know the boys there can get so hungry, hence so much."

Listening to this their expressions clouded, and they wordlessly communicated with each other. Edward turned towards me and said, "Bella, you should not go there. It's not safe. Why don't you come home and maybe we can try talking things through? We have, much to talk and I want to explain why I went away."

Inside I was doing a happy dance. I could already imagine the countless jokes after everyone watches the video. It was with much difficulty that I managed to keep a straight face.

"Edward, what nonsense. It's a perfectly safe place. I mean are you seriously suggesting I forego a harmless bonfire by the beach with some kids to lock myself in a house with a bunch of vampires?"

"Bella, Edward is right. Please listen to us. You are not safe there. Come home with us. Everyone would love to see you."

Wow. These people really have thick heads. Now I started getting annoyed for real. I still had so much work to do and I had to get ready too. If Paul was available, I wanted to try out my red cami tonight. So much planning and these nutjobs were just making it more difficult.

I let out my breath in annoyance and turned back to do my work. Enough with the niceties. If they don't let me be they are going to encounter an angry Bella, which never ended well for anyone.

"Well, seeing as I go there every two months and so far, have been unharmed, I am sure I will survive tonight too," I spoke through clenched teeth.

My anger must have been palpable because they became silent and started looking down again. This had gone long enough.

"Listen, it was fun catching up, but I really have a lot of work alright. Why don't we talk another day? I am packed this week with a lot of work, but I will call you and we can set up something soon," I surmised hoping that they get the signal and fuck off from there.

Alice seemed to understand my irritation and spoke up before Edward, who seemed to open his mouth for arguing, could dig his own grave, "Sure Bella, call me and come by anytime."

"Sure Alice. I will see you out. I started walking out of the kitchen not bothering to look if they were following me. Once I opened the front door, they waddled out and Edward turned to look at me again with a pleading expression. Before he could say anything to irritate me further, I spoke up, "it was good seeing you Edward. You too Alice. Now take care both of you and give my regards and love to all the others. Bye."

I waved my hand, gave them a big smile and closed the door. I quickly entered the kitchen and started ended the video.

They wolves were in for a treat tonight!

- **A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed. I will try to consistent with my uploads. Also I am thinking to peg Bella with a real gentleman. Any guesses?**


	6. Chapter 6

Once I got finished with the cooking, I strode up to get ready. I needed to shave my legs and put on that sexy little cami underneath my dress. Although I decided to take more than enough photos of myself in the cami, because if Paul had his way, it might not survive the night. Now, although this was all a speculation. I wasn't sure, if he was available. If not, I would still have a blast, that much was for sure.

Charlie was back right on time, to pick me up and we loaded the food in his cruiser. As we headed for La Push, he spoke up, "So, I guess the meeting with boy wonder and the seer went well."

Although I had no plans of hiding the encounter, I was shocked. "Wow, dad. How did you know about it? I mean I was waiting till the bonfire to talk about it."

He chuckled and said, "Bella, after the last visit with vampires, I got a little spooked with their tendency to sneak up unnoticed. So, I had kept installed security measures and camera at the entrance that are directly linked to my phone. It's all high-fi technology I tell you."

I had to gawk at him. Despite being a cop, all technology that Charlie knew was operating the remote and making a call. This was definitely fishy. Right now I get it.

I scoffed, "I totally believe you Charlie. So did Garrett do it for free or you got into some shady deal with him like taking him fishing or to games?"

He looked at me affronted for a moment before dropping his acting and started laughing. "Yeah yeah, kiddo. You got me. He did the whole thing. What he wanted from me, now that I can't reveal as I have sworn a gentleman's oath."

Those two are from being "gentleman", but whatever they say.

I enjoyed driving around with Charlie. I can't believe I didn't mingle with him so much in my childhood. He seems really carefree. Although I love Renee, she had done quite a number on Charlie, but now with Sue in the picture, he seemed really happy.

We reached the beach, and even before we I got down, I was crushed into a hard-male body.

"Bells, you've got to see what Sheri has been up to! She even asks for her 'Bells' now" cried out Jacob releasing me, while beaming at me all the while.

I had to laugh at that. After I came out of my shell, we had tried dating, but it didn't work out as I was too flighty for him. Soon after Jacob had found Natalie in the fringes of the forest with a broken-down car, and he had found his world shifting and tethering itself to her. Natalie too fell in love with his boyish innocence and alpha – physique. They were engaged within 3 months of dating and Sheridon was born a year later. Now almost a year old, she was a handful, and Jacob couldn't be any prouder about her.

"Aww man, I am looking forward to it", I smiled back while the pack of wolves and their families surrounded us. I was passed from one person to another and I really started to worry about my bones by the time I reached Paul. His covet wandering hands made me glad about my choice of innerwear. There was hope after all it seemed. I looked up and winked at him, "How's it hanging Paul?"

He barked a laugh and provided, "Lying in wait for you it seems."

There was that ephemeral blush. No matter how accustomed I was to our blatant flitting, sometimes it still made me go red all over.

Since I was already aware of vampires and looking at my disdain for them, Sam permitted Jacob to tell me all about them. As I got to know them all, I realized Paul was angry with me and always went on calling me "leech-lover" or the sorts trying to upset him. Well I was least bothered about it, as I was determined not to let emo-vampires or angsty wolves with issues to put a damper in my lives anymore. Still our constant bickering got in the nerves of others, who after an enthusiastic drunken sparring session between us during a bonfire night, left us alone and wandered off to get some peace. I don't recall much of what happened, but morning witnessed us untangling our very-much naked limbs and dusting off sand from places unthinkable.

Well that was it. Turns out all his anger was basically UST and we I found my hook-up buddy. We did think of a relationship but realized neither of us felt romantic about the other. Besides losing your heart to a wolf who did not imprint on you is just one step away from emotionally spiralling into an ocean of disaster.

I turned to see the rest of them already carrying the food I brought to the centre. I met the elders and the wives. Emily hugged for over a minute and said, "Bella, you have no idea the mess you left me in last time. After making those delicious Italian treats, Sam and the others pestered me for a over a month to make it. Albeit it was fun learning it, but the trouble I went to. Huh, I should never forgive you."

"Haha, come on Emily, I know you loved every minute of it."

"True, I did. So, have you found a guy yet? Last you told me on call you were seeing Devon or someone? Or are we going to be bestowed with more images of you and Paul, which none of us want to see?"

"Wow, snarky much for someone who was caught doing it not a stone's throw away from the bonfire. With everyone around," I deadpanned.

Emily laughed out before walking off to sit with Sam, while dragging me with her. Kim joined us with Jared and we started talking about my latest book, which she had several questions about.

I saw Natalie walking towards us from her truck, and I rushed to hug her and meet little Sheri. Somehow me and Natalie became thick friends due to our mutual interests and our constant complaints about Jake's messy habits. I made sure to keep in touch with her at least once a week.

"Sheri," I crooned while plucking her from her mother's hands.

"How is my little angel doing? Did she like her latest wolfy toy? Yes, she did. I can see it here," I moved on to tickling her and making baby noises. As a joke I had gifted her a soft toy of a wolf and surprisingly she loved it so much she never let it go. The wolves were scandalized most of the time with the treatment the toy got. It was hilarious to see Jake's expression when Nat had put ribbons on the wolf to appease a crying Sheri.

Charlie cleared his throat, "So apparently Bells has some treat for us."

All eyes turned to me, and I couldn't help the Cheshire cat smile on my face. I looked around and started dramatically, "While I was busy working like the poor maiden that I am, after my father had banished me to the kitchens," Charlie rolled his eyes, while I continue, "I had two visitors from the past knocking on my doors. Turns out it was a seer and mind-reader."

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, as the wolves became alert. Emily's hands tightened around mine, while I am pretty sure I could hear a distant growling from Paul.

"Whoa guys, I hope you have not forgotten who you are talking to. This is not Bella Swan, infamous leech lover, but Bella Swan, ex-leech lover. I gave them a taste of their own medicine, and I brought the conversation to be showcased to you all for a hearty night of entertainment."

Jacob spoke up, "Bells, we knew they had returned as the doctor came and spoke to us. But we warned them about coming anywhere near you or Charlie. We are going to kill them all."

"Calm down Jake, and all of you. It's nothing I can't handle. To be honest it was good fun. They had already bumped into me when I was in Seattle. I can handle them."

They had to reluctantly nod. It was not that they thought I was incapable of taking care of myself, in fact I was probably more capable than any of them, but they just worried about me. I was after all an honorary member of the pack.

"Now that all the drama is out of the way, shall I play what I wanted to?"

"You were not planning to start it without me, were you?"

I turned to hear see Garrett smiling at me.

Other waved at him as Sam held him in a warm handshake, before asking him to join us. I don't know why I attend a bonfire that stinks to hell and celebrates fire, both which are not my favourite things.

Jake guffawed before patting him and saying, "That's because you love us too much and wish you were a wolf."

Garrett acted as if taking offence, "Me? A wolf? How can you think like that little boy?!"

Embry spoke up, "Probably because of the t-shirt you printed last month which says, 'Garrett – Wolf Anonymous'?"

He shrugged and replied, "I was just trying to make you guys feel good, after you lost the game."

Yea right. As if. Garrett loved the wolves and testing his limits by engaging in dangerous games with them.

I spoke up, before they started jarring again, "Guys, I am sure bromance can continue later. Now who's up for watching this hard-earned video!?"

All hands shot up, even the elders, joining in on the fun.

I plugged my phone it into the port which streamed movies on a white cloth that is always arranged in our bonfires.

Confused faces of both Edward and Alice came up in the screen. The next couple of minutes there was absolute silence, as everyone watched the proceedings with varied levels of expressions.

After it got over, there was pin-drop silence as everyone seemed to be digesting, what just happened.

Paul was the first one to get over it and start laughing maniacally. Soon everyone joined him. Within minutes we had several people holding their stomachs while laughing uncontrollably. Charlie in between his laugh, spoke out, "That's my Bells. Rip them a new one!"

Jacob had tears streaming in his eyes as he tried to reign in his laughter. Even little Sheri seemed to appreciate the fun environment.

Garrett spoke up, "Wow Bella, when you spoke about the last encounter, I knew you were good but I never realized this good."

"Ah well, what can I say. The Cullens have a lot to answer for. Specially Edward and Alice. The other are just a bunch of morons to follow a 17 year old emotionally driven angsty teen vampire's words. I mean what happened to Carlisle and Esme's authority. Seriously it's a joke when they call themselves a family. Poor replica of a family I say."

Billy spoke up for the first time since greeting me, "I agree. It's only due to their animal hinting behaviour that we have tolerated them. But they are very poor in their charade. Every time in the meetings also Carlisle seemed to look towards Edward subtly."

"Enh well, they need to be put in their places. Walking around thinking they are above us all because they can read minds and see future."

Nat chimed up, "but, haven't you got them covered in that department. I doubt Alice could see your future."

I nodded, "True, she can't. She was flustered the first time, but I have retracted my shield for the time being. I don't want them to know of my capabilities."

Garrett spoke up, "I always considered Carlisle to be a good friend. I trusted him more since The Major was part of their group, but unfortunately it was futile. He is too much of a coward to not let his adopted son run his and his mate's life."

I scoffed, "Seriously Garrett? Major was a pansy if you ask me. I mean of the vamps he was the only one whom I had respected as he was true to his self. But then after hearing stories about his past, I must say if anything I am mightily disappointed. A man who is that strong, why would he let some pixie dress him up as a barbie or let her order him around like a slave. I know they are mates, but wouldn't he ought to exert some dominance? Gosh. I never even blamed him for what happened yet like a good boy, he tucked his tail between his legs and vanished with the other Cullens. Bunch of morons they all are."

Garrett shook his head before saying, "I know. I was surprised to see him being all docile too. In fact, me and Peter had a running bet as to when Alice will him wear a gown and parade around as her bitch. But you know last I hear from Peter, things were not all good with them and that Jasper was going to live with Peter and Charlotte for a while. Since then I was too busy with the Amazons and Egyptians to bother about them."

The conversations drifted over from the idiocy of Cullens to everything happening in La Push and our lives. We really didn't deem the Cullens to talk about them continually.

After an hour of laughing and eating, I felt Paul walk up behind me. I turned to give him a coy smile and held his hand.

I turned to Charlie who was giving Paul the 'You-are-so-dead' look in return getting the stink eye from me. He just shook his head as if to clear himself from unavoidable nightmare and after saying his goodbyes, left.

We walked hand in hand to Paul's car and got into it riding away into the moonrise.

 **You guys are such wonderful readers. This chapter is a mess. It's so abysmal I should stop writing. I have such a severe writer's block going on. But I did want to churn up something. Don't despise me too much.**


End file.
